


DSM does Dave & Busters

by TMSharp819



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMSharp819/pseuds/TMSharp819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DSM decide to use their gift card to Dave & Buster's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DSM does Dave & Busters

"I'm sorry, but I have to give the gift card to Das Sound Machine," the host of the riff-off says apologetically to the Bellas.

 

Das Sound Machine decides to be civil, and invite the Bellas to join them the following day. To be fair, they are pretty good, for losers that is. 

 

"So, tiny maus, how would your group of Bellas like to join us tomorrow at this Buster and Dave's," Kommissar asks Beca.

 

"Y... y.... yeah," Beca stammers out, trying to keep her cool even though Kommissar jumbles up her brain. "We're gonna kick your ass," Beca exclaims, hoping to sound more confident than she was. 

 

"I suppose I should give you my number then tiny maus," Kommissar says seductively as she reaches into Beca's pocket to steal her phone and put her number in. "I'll see you tomorrow then tiny maus," Kommissar whispers in Beca's ear as she puts the phone back in Beca's pocket, and then saunters off.

 

What the hell just happened, and why am I so turned on? Beca thought to herself while taking her phone out to see what Kommissar had done to her phone. She put her name as scissors. What could that mea- oooohhhh.

The Next Day  
*phone rings*

 

"Who the fuck is calling at this time," Beca bitches, as she checks her phone. Fuck. Beca fixes her hair right before she answers, as if the person the other line can see her currently. Before Beca can say anything when she picks up the phone, the other person starts talking. 

"Tiny Maus, did I wake you? It is noon after all," that damn German goddess states.

 

"You did actually. I was having a really good dream too," Beca says knowing that she can't hide her yawn. 

 

"I hope that dream was about me," Kommissar states coyly. "Anyways, meet us at the Buster and Dave's at 2. Don't be late." Before Beca could say anything, Kommissar had already hung up.

 

Why does she frustrate me so much? Beca thought to herself. "Girls, get ready. We're going to Dave & Buster's. We need to be there at exactly at 2. That means 2 hours girls. Let's get moving," Beca screams through the house.

 

"Beca, do you know where they are," Chloe asks. Just then they hear yelling coming from somewhere in the building. "That must be them," Chloe jokes.

 

"Come on, might as well help them out," Beca states, leading the group into what feels like their death.

 

"Why can't I buy these with the gift card? It has $42,000 on it. What are we supposed to do with it," Kommissar is yelling at the poor girl back in store area where you collect their prizes.

 

"I'm sorry miss, but you have to use the gift card towards getting a game card, or food, not for buying prizes," the employee says, scared out of her mind.

 

"And where do you-"

 

"Hi DSM, why don't we help you guys with the games," Beca steps in before Kommissar steps on the poor girl.

 

"Tiny Maus, that would be a good idea," Kommissar thanks Beca, as their 2 groups make their way to where they came in to get game cards. "Now what do we do?"

 

"Excuse me," Beca asks a server, "Is there anyway we can get $2,000 on 21 game cards?"

 

"Are you serious? Why are you spending that much here," the server asks with a look of shock on his face.

 

"They won a $42,000 gift card here. Can you just do this so that they will stop scaring all the employees," Beca practically begs the man.

 

"I suppose I have no choice. I'll be right back," the server leaves. He comes back 10 minutes later with a stack of 21 game cards ready to be used. "Here you all are. Have fun."

 

"Thank you," Beca says to him as she hands out the cards to everyone. "Let's break up, and start playing," Beca yells over the extremely loud music.

 

"Tiny Maus, will you play games with me? I would like some competition," Kommissar says to her.

 

"You just want to get help on the games," Beca says flirtatiously, hoping that she's not wrong.

 

"You caught on quite quickly maus. Perhaps you are worthy to play against me," Kommissar says cheekily.

 

"Ow," someone yells, and it catches Beca's attention. Turns out Fat Amy has found Jumpin' Jackpot. Apparently it's a jump rope game. Turns out she is not wearing the proper bra for it. Her boobs keeping slapping her in the face. Beca can't help, but laugh at Amy constantly rubbing her face from the constant impact.

 

"Amy, why don't you just stop playing on that one if you keep getting hurt," Beca yells over to her.

 

"Beca, you don't understand," she yells back, completely out of breath, "I've won like 10 tickets so far! That's like $10 right there!"  
Beca can't help but laugh at the fact that it is in no way how things work here.

 

"Tiny maus, you should focus on the basketball game. You're going to need all the help you can get to beat me. Would you like a stool for an even playing field," Kommissar jokes to Beca, hoping to get her attention.

 

"You are so on!"

 

30 minutes and 15 rounds later, Kommissar had accumulated at least 500 tickets, and Beca with a lousy 100. "No need for pouting maus, you put a good game, but I have height on you." Just then Pieter came by them complaining that the machine wasn't spitting out tickets.

 

"Just go talk to the people back where you get prizes. They'll know what to do," Beca tells him calmly, hoping he doesn't go off on her for not really helping him.

 

Pieter walked off to talk to one of the employees. "What game is it that's not working, so I can get a game tech to help you with it," the employee asks with pep in her voice.

 

"Zat, uhhhhhh, the roller coaster game. I tried all of the different settings, and no tickets came out," Pieter says her, clearly getting agitated at the fact that he didn't get his tickets right away.

 

"I'm so sorry sir, but that game doesn't give out tickets. It's a -" she was cutoff by Pieter yelling.

 

"Vat do you mean I don't get tickets? I spent a lot of money on that game! Now I demand my tickets," he's yelling at her. Every second his accent is getting thicker and thicker.

 

"I'll be right back, I should probably keep him from killing her," Beca says to Kommissar, only to realize that she had the same idea. They both make their way over to the desk. Kommissar says something to Pieter in German that Beca can somewhat make out. She must be trying to calm him down. It seems to be working at least. "I'm sorry. They've never been here before. They're visiting from Germany. Try not to be too afraid of them. I'll try to keep my eye on them too," she says to the girl. Beca didn't want the girl to start crying.

 

"So, shall we play more," Kommissar asks Beca, with a hint of a smile on her face. She can't help it. The feisty brunette is growing on her, and quickly too.

 

"You're on ba-" Beca catches herself before completely embarrassing herself.

 

Given that it was a Saturday, and that their group had a lot of tickets, and people, the managers gave them an extra hour for getting the last of the tickets and get their prizes. They had been there 10 hours, but it didn't seem that long. All the other guests had cleared out. Mostly scared of the Germans constantly cursing and kicking the machines when it didn't go their way. Plus, after 11pm, it was 21+ and most of the people there were families. Their group would occasionally bring their tickets to get counted, and were shocked to see that they actually got weighed to determine the amount. They were shocked again to see that they got shredded after that. 

 

"Okay guys, let's get rid of these tickets, and pick out our prizes," Beca tells the group enthusiastically, getting a smile out of Kommissar.

The group collectively had about 1 million tickets. They bought almost everything. At least one thing of each.

 

"I would like that giant white bear up there please," Kommissar said quietly to the girl, hoping to not draw anyone's attention. "Please, be discrete. I want it to be a surprise." The girl rings her up. 

 

"I'll be right back," she tells her manager who is helping her back there. She returns a few moments later with a giant white bear. Before she could bring it any further, Kommissar had taken it right out of her hands, and hid it. Little did she know, the person the bear was for, was also getting her something too.

 

"Does everyone have everything," Beca asks everyone before they leave.

 

"Actually, Beca," Beca stops breathing when her name is spoken in the perfect German accent, "you don't have everything. Follow me please." She does as requested, hiding her bag behind her. "I won you this bear. I realize that it's your size and all, but I thought it would be a way of remembering me after World's," Kommissar was almost in a whisper by the end. She couldn't be rejected by her feisty maus.

 

"We think alike because," Beca pulls out her bag, "I got you this hamster. It's the closest I could get to a mouse. I wanted you to remember me too," She said with the same tone as Kommissar had.

 

"I... I don't know what to say feisty maus. This is so sweet," Kommissar says looking Beca directly in the eyes. She tried to discretely look at Beca's lips. Beca didn't notice, but someone did because all of a sudden someone started yelling, "kiss her." They both looked back to see that it was actually Pieter who yelled it.

 

With the biggest smile Kommissar could manage, she reached for Beca, practically picking her up, and kissing her passionately in front of their teams.  
After they broke apart, and Kommissar put her down, all Beca could manage was, "you taste like cinnamon."


End file.
